Scars
by StevieRae2011
Summary: Stevie Rae and Rephaim are laying in bed and she notices a strange white line. What is it and where did it come from? Should she be concerned? Fluffy one-shot set after Awakened. Sorry if the summary sucks. I'm bad at them. So, R&R, you know you want to!


**Well, I have my next chapter of Foreseen started, so I'll get back to that. But, this is an idea I had re-reading Hunted, although it takes place in Destined. No spoilers, don't worry I just needed Rephaim human. Rephaim got stabbed by Darius, remember? Well, I won't say much else on that so as not to reveal the whole plotline. So, I will stop rambling, which I do A LOT. So, I think I'll continue. Read On! **

Stevie Rae stroked his chest. They laid in bed, just after dusk, enjoying having each other once more. Her eyes were drawn to a faint white line, high in the middle of his chest. It looked like a tanning scar, you know the times when you get a scab or something, but then get a tan and that line is a lighter skin tone? It also had a slightly different feel than the smooth skin of his abdomen.

"Hey Rephaim?" she drawled. He glanced down to her face, which laid upon his chest.

"Yes, my beautiful?" he asked, curling her hair around his finger.

"What's this?" She traced the line with her finger. He looked down and widened his eyes at the line.

"I believe that is a scar." She was surprised. She would've figured that all his marks would've been gone when he changed.

"A scar? From what?" She tried to count his wounds from when Darius shot him down. Try as she might, she couldn't recall there having been a mark there.

"Darius stabbed me." He chuckled. He thought that was humorous?

"You got stabbed, and you're laughing?"

"It is a thing of the past, love. Nothing more."

"Why did he stab you?" He shrugged nonchalantly.

"When I was still in service of my father, he saw me leaning over Zoey's sickbed. This was when she was wounded by one of my brothers. He assumed I was attacking her and attacked me in return. But, like I said, it is naught but a thing of the past," he explained.

Stevie Rae looked at him closely. Now that she looked, she could see many little lines in his skin. Some were straight, some jagged, some not even lines. One that caught her attention was a long jagged line up from his rib cage over his shoulder, and she could see the end of it curving back around over his stomach. She traced it.

"And this one?" she asked. He looked, and his eyes darkened.

"It is not anything you need to worry about." She asked again. He sighed, and she knew she had won.

"When I was young, still living among the Cherokee, I was hated. Everyone naturally assumed I was Father's exact replica. Not to mention, my appearance scared them. A lot. So, one day I was sitting in a tree with one of my other brothers. One of the Cherokee warriors wandered upon us. He sneered.

"'Beasts! What are you doing in our tree?' He asked, as if the Cherokee were somehow the owners of the tree. We hissed at him but he didn't leave. The warrior instead pulled out a knife. He threw it and it struck my brother down. I was still young, inexperienced, immature, so I charged him. He had retrieved it and threw it at me. He struck me here." He paused and pointed to a small scar above his bellybutton that Stevie Rae hadn't noticed. "Then he grabbed the knife and made the sloppy, once very painful incision that you see here. My father noticed this. I pointed the man out, and he was slain." He waited for her response. She said nothing.

Instead, she kissed his scars, every one. From the bullet hole that had been awarded to him by Darius, to Darius's other scar he left Rephaim, to the one above his bellybutton, to the long one that ran up his abdomen and back around. She kissed the smooth ones, the jagged ones, the long and the short. Finally, she spoke.

"Rephaim, they're beautiful. You're beautiful and they're part of you. I love them." He smiled at her.

"Of course, my love. I would have expected nothing less of you." And then, Rephaim kissed Stevie Rae and her world exploded into fireworks and love and magic.

"I love you, Rephaim. You and your scars." She kissed him gently.

"And I love you, my love, my Red One." They smiled at each other and then, sadly, the sun began to rise and it was time for him to go.

"G'bye," Stevie Rae whispered. He held her chin, kissed her lips, and whispered back to her.

"Goodbye, Stevie Rae." Then he ran out of sight and she lay in her bed, under the covers.

**So, whatcha think? I think it was a nice, fluffy story. I love fluff in case you haven't noticed yet. Haha, so, this just occurred to me and one shots are wonderful stress relievers. No ties no worries about continuations. So, tell me what you think. Yours Truly, StevieRae2011, signing off! **


End file.
